


The Music Played, We Held Each Other Close

by Ambs_Writes



Series: Eso Es Amor [2]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, bartender Juliana, inspired by We Danced by Brad Paisley, meet cute, mentions of Carvajal family members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambs_Writes/pseuds/Ambs_Writes
Summary: A forgotten purse brings Juliana and Valentina together. A dance keeps them that way.





	The Music Played, We Held Each Other Close

**Author's Note:**

> IDK y'all it's one a.m. and I was listening to country music. Highly recommend listening to 'We Danced' by Brad Paisley, which is what the title is from. 
> 
> As always, feel free to come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ambs-writes)

Admittedly, Juliana hadn’t been planning to work at a country themed bar near the heart of the university in Mexico City, but she didn’t mind the job all that much. The pay was great, much better than she had been making when she worked as a waitress on the other side of town, and she got to keep all her tips. Her boss loved her since Juliana didn’t drink, ever, but especially not when on the job. Making mixed drinks was fun once she got the hang of it and the regulars knew Juliana to be a dependable bartender who would make sure they got the right drink, and was always aware enough to warn the patrons about people having too much fun or getting a little too close for comfort. She was required to wear jeans and button up, which she usually wore unbuttoned, and cowboy boots. That wasn’t too far off from her normal attire, Juliana only needed to switch her converse boots and sometimes trade overshirts to a more ‘western’ look before coming in. Even the music they played had started to grow on her, and she sometimes found herself singing along to the red dirt country songs playing over the sound system. All in all, it wasn’t a bad job to have and with it, Juliana was that much closer to being able to pay her way through school.

That night, the bar was reasonably crowded. It was Friday night, bordering on Saturday morning, and the college were celebrating the weekend with some well-deserved relaxation time. The dance floor was lively, half drunk young adults stumbled through various line dances and two-steps in the rhythmic un-rhythm of friends having a great time together. Juliana surveyed the crowed from her spot behind the bar and hummed along to the music playing under the breath. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, or anything that would make her want to call security, Juliana pulled the white towel off her shoulder and wiped down the remnants of a few spilled drinks on the bar top before moving to serve the group that had just walked up. Six double shots of tequila later, the group of college girls walked away from the bar and onto the dancefloor. Juliana watched as they each found someone to dance with easily and started cleaning up the shot glasses.

“Excuse me,” Juliana turned at the sound of a male voice, throwing her towel over her shoulder and getting ready to make another drink. The man surprised her by declining a drink and holding up a sparkly, silver purse.

“That’s a lovely bag, but I don’t think it goes with your outfit.” Juliana joked and crossed her arms over her chest. The man laughed.

“Someone left this at one of the tables near the back. I think the group might have left already.” He explained. “You guys have a lost and found right?”

“Yeah,” Juliana took the bag and thanked the man for turning it in. He declined the free shot Juliana offered and simply wished her a good evening before stepping away from the bar. Juliana nodded at the man and then moved to put the apparently abandoned purse in the back, away from any would be thieves. That done, Juliana returned to the bar proper and continued to survey the crowd when not busy serving the patrons.

It was a few minutes later when Juliana noticed her. The woman was tall, wearing a skin tight black dress and silver high heels, and beautiful. She stood at the edge of the dancefloor, her head moving to the beat of the music but otherwise she remained still. It was her smile that Juliana noticed, bright and warm even from Juliana’s limited vantage point. That smile was directed towards the dancefloor and Juliana figured she must have been looking at someone she loved very much. There was a certain glow about it, and this woman, that made Juliana inexplicably happy. She wanted to go over and introduce herself to the woman, maybe ask her to dance, but then the woman was pulled onto the dancefloor by someone Juliana couldn’t see and the urge faded. Juliana shook her head to clear it from the sudden wave of disappointment that overcame her before getting back to work.

The night wore on and the crowd began to thin as the time for las call approached. The woman with the beautiful smile faded to the back of Juliana’s mind but she couldn’t quite let the image go completely. Finally, as Juliana finished wiping down the bar, security ushered the last few bar goers out and Juliana started going through the closing time routine. She and the other bartenders stored the drinks away and loaded the dishwasher in the kitchen while the owner and manager counted out the register. The cooks and waitresses were the first to leave, since the kitchen had the most workers it was always cleaned up just a little bit faster. The other bartenders headed out soon after until it was only Juliana and her boss.

“Head home Julio,” Juliana said once the cash register was closed and locked for the night. Julio looked at her with tired eyes. He’d had a busy week, Juliana, since his wife was out of town and he’d been wrangling their three kids on his own for the majority of the week. He had only been able to come in to work that night because his wife’s parents were watching the kids. “I’ll sweep up and lock the door behind me.”

“Remind me to give you a raise.” Julio said and grabbed his coat. Juliana laughed and wished her boss a good night. The door closed softly behind him and Juliana finished stacking the last chair on its corresponding table and then headed to the back to grab the broom. On the way back to the front, Juliana pressed play on the music queued up so she’d having something to listen to while she finished up.

Juliana swept behind the bar first and then moved to front of the building to work backwards from there. She was almost to the dancefloor, about half way across the room, when she heard the door opening. She nearly froze when she looked up and saw the woman with the beautiful smile standing just inside the doorway.

“Sorry, we’re closed,” Juliana called out after a moment that she hoped wasn’t as awkward as she felt it was.

“I know. I’m sorry to come in so late but I was here earlier and I think I left my purse.” The woman’s voice was musical, light, almost like she was trying to laugh at her own idiocy.

“I put one behind the bar earlier, I’ll go grab it.” Juliana gestured for the woman to move further into the room and propped the broom against the bar before heading to the back. She returned a few moments later to find the woman standing by the bar, one hand resting on the bar top in the space left between two of the bar stools that sat on the surface. “Is this it?”

“Yes,” her voice was relieved. “Gosh, I can’t believe I left it here. My sister’s always telling me I’m too airheaded. Thank you for keeping it…” the woman trailed off questioningly.

“Juliana.”

“Valentina.” The woman introduced herself and shook Juliana’s hand. She had yet to reach for the purse that Juliana still held in her left hand. “Seriosuly, thank you. My sister would have killed me if I’d lost another one.”

“It’s not a problem.” Juliana shrugged slightly. “I saw you by the dancefloor earlier, looked like you were having a good time.” Despite knowing she should simply hand the purse over and say goodbye to Valentina, Juliana wanted to keep their conversation going. Something about Valentina drew her in, Juliana wasn’t sure what it was but she didn’t want Valentina to leave yet.

“My brother told me and my sister that he’s planning to propose to his girlfriend soon. We came here to celebrate.” Valentina looked down at her dress. “I guess I didn’t get the memo about the theme.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Juliana returned Valentina’s chuckle. “You look much better than the cowboys that normally come in here.”

Juliana thought that the blush that rose on Valentina’s cheeks was nothing short of adorable.

“I’m sure those cowboys dance better than I can,” Valentina leaned further onto the bar. “That’s why I was by the dancefloor earlier and not on it. I’m afraid my brother was the only one to get a good sense of rhythm in my family.”

“I’m sure it can’t be that bad.” Juliana chuckled and slid one of the stools back so she and Valentina wouldn’t have it between them when Juliana leaned against the bar top as well.

“No seriously, two left feet doesn’t even begin to describe it.” Valentina laughed. Juliana thought Valentina’s smile was no less bright than it had been before, even with the lights turned low now.

“Prove it.” Juliana said suddenly, pushing off from the bar.

“What?” Valentina asked, surprised.

“Dance with me.” Juliana saw the clear hesitance in Valentina’s eyes and acted before she thought about. She grabbed Valentina’s purse and leant over the bar to set it on the counter behind it. “I’ll give you your purse back, after you dance with me. Just one song?”

Valentina looked at Juliana in consideration for a moment and just when Juliana was sure she was going to be turned down, Valentina smiled.

“Okay, but only for one song.”

“Promise.” Juliana held out her hand.

Valentina accepted the hand and let Juliana pull her towards the dancefloor just as a new song began to play. It was slow and steady, and completely different from the tempo of Juliana’s racing heart. She wondered if Valentina felt the same warmth that she did when their hands met. Taking a deep breath, Juliana felt suddenly nervous. Her bravado from before faded and she wondered if maybe she should have just given Valentina her purse and then let her go. Then, Valentina smiled at her again and Juliana found that she couldn’t regret anything that had lead her to having this chance to dance with Valentina.

Juliana took the lead, directing Valentina to place her hand on Juliana’s shoulder as Juliana herself gripped Valentina’s waist. They stood close together for a moment, a moment that felt warm and soft in the same way that sitting in front of a warm fire did on a cold night. Juliana lead Valentina through a simple two-step dance, guiding her back and then forward again. For someone who claimed to be a bad dancer, Valentina slipped into the rhythm of the steps easily and soon they were spinning around the empty dancefloor. Neither of them noticed when the song changed, they were too lost in the motion of their bodies moving together across the floor.

They stopped suddenly sometime later after the loud clang of the broom slipping from it’s perch against the bar reminded both of them that they were dancing in a closed bar when they both should have probably been in bed. Juliana cleared her throat as she stepped away from Valentina and over to the bar. Valentina followed her and finally took hold of her purse after Juliana had retrieved it from behind the bar again.

“You’re a great dancer.” Valentina said, almost shyly. She brushed a strand of long brown hair behind her ear, biting her lip slightly.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Juliana remarked with a warm smile. “I’d love to dance with you again sometime.”

“How about next Saturday?” Valentina’s smile grew slightly, though she seemed slightly hesitant. “If you’re not working, that is.”

“Saturday is perfect.” Juliana fished her phone out of her pocket and handed it to Valentina. “I’ll call you and we can figure out the details later.”

Valentina took Juliana’s phone and added herself to Juliana’s contacts before sending herself a text message. Her phone beeped from within her purse and Valentina handed Juliana her phone back. “I’ll see you Saturday, then.”

“Can’t wait.” Juliana smiled and walked Valentina to the door. Before leaving, Valentina leaned over and kissed Juliana on the cheek and then ducked out the door before Juliana could respond. Smiling dumbly, Juliana pulled the door closed and checked the new contact in her phone. Valentina had saved her name under ‘Val’ with a pink heart emoji next to it. Juliana’s smile grew, and that smile stayed in place long after she had finished closing up and made her way to her apartment, only fading slightly when Juliana closed her eyes to get some much needed sleep.

~

They went out dancing for their date, and spent most of the evening moving together in a sea of bodies on a moderately crowded dancefloor. The temp was faster than when they had danced after hours the week before, Juliana could feel the beat pounding in her chest but it was nothing compared to the way her heart raced when Valentina took her hand and asked if she wanted to get some air. Juliana agreed and soon they were settling their tab and walking out onto the near deserted street. Music poured from every direction in a mash up that made no sense but neither of them paid it any mind.

“I knew you’d be a better dancer than you gave yourself credit for.” Juliana said teasingly as she and Valentina walked around a nearby park, hand in hand.

“Maybe that’s just because I had such a great partner.” Valentina flirted back. She smiled as Juliana blushed slightly at the compliment. “I’ve a great time tonight.”

“I have, too.” Juliana agreed. They paused their walk, looking out over a pavilion where a band played for a small gathering of people. They stood close together and listened as the music changed, the tempo slowed and the people below them listening started to pair off. Juliana smiled over at Valentina. “How about one more dance?”

Valentina agreed with a smile and they turned to one another. This time, Valentina draped both arms across Juliana’s shoulders and held her close. Juliana curled her arms around Valentina’s waist in an embrace equal to Juliana’s and they danced slowly. Their foreheads rested together, they’d both opted for shorter heels so Valentina wasn’t towering over Juliana this time. Juliana could feel Valentina’s soft breath against her lips and it made her head spin. Valentina was so close, so warm, as she had been all night. The urge to close the distance between their lips was strong but Juliana held off for just a moment.

“Val,” Juliana said softly. Valentina hummed in response. “Can I kiss you?”

“Please do,” Valentina’s answer was just as soft, Juliana could hear the smile in her voice. The distance between their lips closed and then the only thing Juliana could think was that she should have done that last week.

Valentina’s lips were soft and she tasted faintly of strawberries from her chap stick. There was something else there too, a flavor that Juliana couldn’t name but knew was something beautiful and pure. Just like Valentina. They parted a few moments later, both smiling widely. Valentina curled one hand around Juliana’s neck and drew her in again. This kiss was longer, a little more exploratory, but no less soft. They were both breathing a little harder when they parted.

“Can I walk you home?” Valentina asked.

“Please do.” Juliana smiled as Valentina kissed her again. They started walking towards Juliana’s apartment when they parted, Valentina’s arm wrapped around Juliana’s shoulders. Juliana held Valentina’s waist and they talked softly as they walked, laughing together the whole way to Juliana’s apartment.

“Do you want to go out with me again sometime?” Valentina asked once they stood outside Juliana’s building. “Maybe dinner this time?”

“I’d love too.” Juliana leaned in and kissed Valentina softly. “Thank you for tonight. I can’t wait for our next date.”

“Same here,” Valentina smiled and claimed Juliana’s lips in one last kiss. “Goodnight, Juliana.”

“Goodnight, Val. Text me when you get home.” Juliana walked into her apartment complex, pausing to wave at Valentina once she was safely inside. Valentina waved back and then walked off to the corner of the street where she waited for a few minutes before a black SVU pulled over and her driver got out of the car to open the door for her.

Juliana waited until Valentina had let her know that she had gotten home safely before changing into her sleep clothes and crawling into bed. She fell asleep thinking about Valentina’s smile and dreamed of dancing with her until the sun came up.

~

One dinner date turned to two, then three, then four, then far too many for Juliana to count. Juliana fell in love with Valentina easily, despite the differences in their background. Valentina came from a wealthy family but that didn’t make her life any easier. She’d lost her mother at a young age and her father took to spoiling her as a way to help her cope with that loss. Her relationship with her sister was strenuous at times but Valentina always stuck up for her family. The only time she hadn’t was when she’d introduced Juliana to Eva, who had promptly decided that Juliana was nothing more than a gold-digger before Juliana had even finished saying hello. If Juliana hadn’t already been in love with Valentina by then, the impassioned speech Valentina had given would have tipped her over the cliff.

Her childhood was different from Valentina’s. Juliana had grown up dirt poor in a trailer park in San Antonio before her dad skipped town and she and her mom moved to Mexico to live with family. Juliana had worked for everything she owned, and Valentina fell in love with her determination and perseverance. She often swore that she’d never met anyone as strong as Juliana and Valentina loved her inner strength. Really, there wasn’t anything about Juliana that Valentina didn’t love.

Weeks turned to months and months turned to years as Valentina and Juliana grew together. Juliana was there when Valentina’s father remarried a lovely woman named Maria, and when Eva introduced the family to her girlfriend Lucia. (She and Val had traded glances at that and promptly burst into laughter as soon as Eva was out of the room.) Juliana watched Valentina graduate with a degree in journalism and begin working her way up the corporate ladder in her family’s company. Valentina was there when Juliana’s father showed up again out of the blue demanding money from his estranged wife and daughter. Valentina had fought off Chino’s advances with such fierce protectiveness and held Juliana so tightly when she cried, Juliana couldn’t help but fall even further for her. Valentina stood proudly in the crowd when Juliana finally graduated with her own degree in business, and spent one evening dancing the night away on the dancefloor of an empty bar that Juliana had earned enough money to start up. They were both there when Renata, Valentina’s sister in law, gave birth to a little boy and Juliana almost cried when she was introduced to the boy as his Auntie Juls.

In a way, it felt like no time had passed at all. Juliana knew that she had grown and changed as the years had passed, but every night still felt like that first time she danced with Valentina. Now, five years after that night, Juliana stood behind the counter at her own bar. The lighting was soft, the theme a modern black and silver with a few pops of color. Juliana, like her employees, was dressed in a black button up that was left unbuttoned to expose the white emblem of her business that stood out in the strategically placed black lights around the room, with dark wash jeans and black converse. In her front pocket, a small velvet pouch contained the most important purchase Juliana had made since she bought the building she was standing in.

The crowd moved to the beat of the music under Juliana’s watchful eye. It would start to thin out soon, most of the people dancing were regulars and knew that Juliana wouldn’t let them linger past last call for too long. There was still a steady stream of patrons requesting drinks, but not so much that Juliana felt she needed to jump in. She had full confidence in her servers and knew that one of the them would ask her for help if they needed it. She was glad they didn’t, since that meant she was able to see right when Valentina arrived. Juliana smiled as her girlfriend walked in the door, having changed out of her work clothes into a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt that Juliana was pretty sure was actually hers. Valentina spotted Juliana behind the bar and made her way over to her.

“Hey, mi amor,” Juliana greeted as Val approached, leaning over the bar top to steal a kiss. When she pulled back, Juliana slid a club soda over to Valentina who took it gratefully.

“Hey,” Valentina smiled, propping her chin on her hand. “Good night?”

“So far so good.” Juliana stole another kiss. “Should be wrapping up pretty soon. Alexa had to leave early so I’ll have to close up tonight.”

“I don’t mind waiting.” Valentina smiled and took a sip of her drink. Juliana watched her for a moment, smiling, until a voice called her to the other side of the bar. “Go, be the awesome boss you are.”

“Don’t have too much fun without me,” Juliana teased, trading the dirty towel on her shoulder for a clean one.

“Never.” Valentina promised and made a shooing motion with her hands. Juliana obeyed and got back to work.

The last few hours passed quickly enough, Juliana occasionally stopping by Val’s area of the bar to check on her. Last call came and the last few patrons staggered out, some drunkenly singing and others laughing at their off-key friends. Valentina helped stack the chairs on the tables so the staff could get home that much earlier and soon it was just her and Juliana in the building. Valentina finished wiping down the bar as Juliana closed and locked the cash register. They turned the barstools upside down and set them along the surface of the bar top together before Juliana went to retrieve the broom. Valentina smiled slightly when the music coming from the speakers changed from the upbeat pop song playing to a soft country song. She knew Juliana’s remaining fondness for country music annoyed her, but Valentina loved it. It reminded her of the night they met.

“I can’t believe it’s been almost five years since the night we met.” Valentina said conversationally as Juliana began to sweep the floor.

“Best five years of my life.” Juliana looked up and smiled at Valentina.

“You’re such a sap.” Valentina laughed lightly, watching fondly at Juliana moved around the bar.

“Yeah, but you love me.” Juliana propped the broom against the bar for a moment and moved closer to Valentina.

“I do, very much.” Valentina wrapped her arms around Juliana’s waist when she got close enough and pulled her in for a much longer, deeper kiss than the one they had shared when she arrived.

“I love you, too.” Juliana said once they parted. She squeezed Valentina’s waist once before turning around like she was reaching for the broom again. Instead, Juliana reached into her breast pocket and pulled out the velvet pouch, emptying it’s contents onto her hand. “I think I’ve loved you since that night. I remember when I saw you across the room. Your smile was the first thing I’d noticed. I remember wanting to see what made you smile like that, so bright and full. I’d have given anything to see that smile aimed at me.”

Juliana took a deep steadying breath and began to turn back to Valentina, still speaking conversationally.

“I’m pretty sure I stopped breathing for a second when you came back to get your purse. And when you agreed to dance with me. I knew right then, when it was just the two of us in that bar, I knew that I had found the perfect dance partner.” Juliana steeled her nerves and got down on one knee. Valentina’s eyes grew wide for a moment, and filled with tears as Juliana began to speak again. “I knew then that I would never want to dance with anyone else ever again. I fell in love with you that night, and I’ve fallen in love with you more and more each night since then. I never want to stop falling in love with you, Val. I never want to find another partner to dance with. You’re the best partner I could have asked for and so much more than I deserve. I love you, Valentina Carvajal, more than anything or anyone else in the world. Will you marry me?”

Tears fell from Valentina’s eyes and she held out a shaking hand. Juliana gently slipped the ring onto her finger. “Of course, I’ll marry you.” Valentina said joyously once she hand finally found her voice. Juliana released a triumphant sounding laugh and shot to her feet to wrap her arms around Valentina. “On one condition.”

“What’s that?” Juliana asked, threading their fingers together. Valentina’s smile was wide and brighter than Juliana had ever seen.

“Dance with me.”

Juliana leaned in and kissed Valentina before leading her to the empty dancefloor. They held each other close, more swaying than dancing to the soft music drifting around them. Valentina kissed every part of Juliana she could reach, laughing and smiling the whole time. They danced for hours, spinning and twirling across the floor together just as they had done that night so many years ago. They moved in perfect synch, with a practiced ease. Perfect partners, just as they had always been.

Valentina couldn’t wait to spend the rest of her life with Juliana, dancing together without a care in the world.


End file.
